


Tethered

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [18]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, F/F, NO KINK SHAMING, Posture Collar, Random prompt, Smut, Strapping, colllar!kink, dom!cat, sub!Kara, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Cat has a very special gift for her very special Superhero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by [@Octoplods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoplods) aka [@SuperGaySuperCat](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/151935997781/something-a-bit-late-for-sinday-i-was-away-most) used with permission :)
> 
>   
> 

Kara felt Cat's hand press between her shoulder blades, curling around the back of her neck and ushering her head down as she stepped over her shoulder in order to stand in front of her again.

"Straighten up." She spoke softly watching Kara's spine almost roll in a wave as she stiffened, chest out, stomach in tight, ass resting on her heels.

"Look at me." Cat whispered as she sat down in the chair across from Kara, looking like some great queen on a throne, the object held so reverently in the hook of the woman's fingers making Kara's eyes widen.

Cat hummed with a dark laugh of a sound in her chest before moving to the edge of the chair, poised on the balls of her stocking feet as she reached out and tipped Kara's chin higher.

"I got this just for you." She murmured, leaning forward and showing Kara the view down her blouse as she swept her hair up causing the other woman to sigh quietly.

"Hand made, to fit that beautiful neck of yours." She fit the hard, high polish collar around Kara's throat, watching it map her contours as it wrapped around the entire column and fanned out nearly to her collarbones. It was high and the same color of her suit, no doubt it could essentially be worn with it and no one would know what it really was.  
  
Cat fastened the collar in place at the back, mere breaths away from Kara's face as she caught her eyes and then held up the large steel ring in the hook of her finger. "My gift to you..."

She thumbed the ring, letting Kara track it with her eyes before she pressed it into Kara's palm before slipping back and away from her like some kind of wisp. Legs staying wide, pressed against the insides of her chair as she laid her arms over those of her furniture.

Kara could easily bend the collar, testing its strength was simple but she was careful and lifted the ring in her hand to better look at it, only to gaze through it at Cat nestled in her chair, legs spread, ghost of a smirk curling up on one side.

She reached up to touch the collar fastened around her neck, finding no clasp or hook she slid her fingers around with another wanton sigh, watching Cat shift ever so slightly in her seat when she felt the lock mechanism along the back.

She licked her lips, lifting the ring in her palm, ice blue eyes never leaving Cat as she snapped it into place and locked it with a single turn.

Cat's bottom lip slid out of the vice of her teeth slow enough to make it red and swollen with one pass as she watched Kara's display, hearing the ring lock into place.

"Good girl." She praised, sliding out and unhooking the link from her waist and sitting forward just enough to unwrap the patent leather leash she had been wearing as a belt from her waist.

"Move forward." Kara did as commanded from her knees, feeling Cat's fingers filter through her hair and raze across her scalp before pushing her head down again, straining her against the posture collar and in between Cat's legs.

Kara could hear the spring in the clasp of the leash pressed by Cat's thumb and felt another rush of arousal coat her skin. Her nostrils flaring with Cat's scent close enough for her to taste if she leaned a few more inches further. The leash clipped into place, a gasp escaping Kara’s lips when Cat twisted the line of it around her hand so close to the clip and pulled, sending Kara upright again. Almost as if Cat had known what the woman was thinking.

"Mine."

Kara nodded, feeling her heart beat faster with the look in Cat's eyes.

"Do you know what I like to do with -my- things?"

Kara remained absolutely still, until Cat wound the leash around the collar one time, bringing its tension to the front and yanked Kara up onto her knees until their lips were touching.

"I like to fuck them... "

Kara let out an audible whimper in her chest, looking at Cat through veiled lashes as she felt fire burning up along her spine with Cat's words and actions.

"But sometimes." Cat breathed, pulling Kara down and away from her sharply, forcing her between her knees, opening herself wider for Kara to see how wet she was for her. "If they're -really- good...."

Kara's tongue nearly fell out of her mouth, already wanting to strain and lick and taste the glistening folds in front of her. Only to have Cat pull her back up to face her again, fingers of her free hand wrapping around Kara's jaw.

"I -love- to let them fuck me."

Kara let out a dark groan that was nearly silenced when Cat pulled the leash tighter with a rolling twist of her hand.

“Sounds like you’d like that.”

Kara nodded emphatically in short minute bursts

“How good have you been?” Cat licked at Kara’s mouth, before tightening the leash and pulling the other woman back from her. “Good enough for me to eat?”

Kara nodded again, not daring to move closer or drop away.

“Show me then.” Cat lifted her foot off the ground, pushing the ball of it into Kara’s shoulder as she leaned back into her seat, sliding her hips forward and rucking her skirt up higher with the action. “Show me how good you are….” She enunciated every word, easing her hold on the leash as she watched Kara without waver. “So good, that you’re good enough for -me- to eat.”

Kara fit her thumbs between her own pressed thighs, pushing her hands forward against themselves until she could curl her fingers around her knees, bracing herself as she leaned forward. Pale eyes never wavered from Cat’s darker ones, even as she turned her cheek into the inside of Cat’s thigh, letting out a soft noise of appreciation for being allowed to touch her there.

Cat wove her fingers through the leash still held in her hand, tensing the lead just enough to ensure Kara knew she was still in control as she watched and waited. She felt the heat of Kara’s breath on her skin, making her quiver in anticipation only to pull in a near hiss of a breath when the searing blade of Kara’s tongue teased across her wet folds.

She opened her legs wider, pitching her hips further forward causing Kara to gently bump against her. To her surprise Cat found herself letting out a rich groan as Kara surprised her and instead of backing up where Cat had closed the space between them, dove forward and ravaged her, mouth wide, tongue stretching deep before she hummed her appreciation against the other woman.

“Eager as ever.” Cat husked, twisting the leash and pulling back hard, forcing Kara away from her with a broken pant, lips glistening as her tongue darted out the clean them.

“Don’t.” Cat commanded, brow raised, looking down at Kara’s swollen lips, watching her tongue hesitate against her teeth before she clamped her jaw and locked the muscle behind the line of perfect white.

“Good girl.” Cat eased her hold on the leash, watching Kara’s head slowly settle back into the brace of the collar properly before she reached up, thumbing Kara’s mouth with a soft gasp and a bit of a chase from the the other woman before pulling her touch away. She rubbed the digit against her fore and middle fingers, before smirking as she looked back to Kara. “I’m sure you could make me wetter.”

Kara nodded emphatically, before Cat painted her first name across Kara’s skin with her own wetness causing her to groan softly again.

Cat sat forward again, lips barely touching Kara’s own as she tipped her up by the strain of the leash. “Do you want to use your hands Supergirl?”

Kara almost licked her lips but thought better of it, flexing her hands around her legs before nodding once.

Cat actually pouted and Kara knew she was in trouble, especially when the ‘tsk tsk’ resounded before she felt Cat reach between them, snagging her arms and binding them together in front of herself by her leash, coming up through the middle so if Cat pulled, Kara pulled both at the wrist and her neck.

Cat leaned back again, placing herself on the edge of the chair once more as she reached for Kara. “Open.”

Kara let her lips part, tongue flat.

“Wider.” Cat said darkly to which Kara let her jaw fall slack only to have her mouth invaded by two of Cat’s fingers. She bathed herself in Kara’s tongue, edging over her teeth and almost considered making her choke on them. “Now suck.”

Kara let out a heady groan, her tongue fitting around Cat’s fingers like a mold, teeth barely brushing her skin as she pulled hard on the digits until she felt Cat moving them back and forth.

“Make them good and wet Kara.” She warned, fingering the other woman’s mouth as if it were her sex, broad languid strokes twisting and turning about until she felt her skin was thoroughly soaked.

“Open.” Kara made a whine and Cat yanked hard on the leash while the ball of her foot braced itself against Kara’s shoulder causing her to stiffen against the collar and her wrists to clamp tighter together. “I said. Op-en.”

Kara opened her mouth wide, but not before Cat thrust her fingers one more time for good measure until the tips hit the back of her throat. “Patience, Kara.”

The woman nodded and pulled in a deep breath, only to have it stolen from her as Cat leaned al the way back into her chair again, the heel of her hand pushing her skirt way up as she poised herself over the edge and with those two fingers Kara had lavished, pulled herself apart with a loud groan before twisting Kara’s leash in her other hand.

“Now, show me again, how good you are with that mouth of yours.”

Kara breathed over Cat’s impossibly wet skin, lapping at her entrance with just enough pressure to make the woman pull in an audible breath as Cat’s fingers stretched herself wider. “I’ve thought so long, and hard about that mouth of yours Kara.”

Her bottom lip swept up across her, tongue carving its path before curling along the underside of that exposed bundle of nerves causing Cat to moan softly, fingers weaving around the leash and pulling her closer.

“Stop.” Kara halted, her tongue curled and half inside the other woman, looking up. Cat pulled her bottom lip into her mouth via her tongue, biting into her grin. “Good girl.” Cat scooted closer, pushing up on the balls of her feet with a wanton groan of a sound as she felt Kara adjust her head to stay inside her.

“Palms up.” Kara did so, straining against the binds at her wrists until her hands were pressed side by side, palms facing up. “On the chair.” Kara lifted her hands then, “if you touch me before I say so, I will put you down on the floor, understand me?”

Kara whimpered and instead of nodding blinked once, her fingers nearly trembling as she kept them as flat as possible and slid them beneath the lift of Cat’s body, feeling the wet fabric on the back of her hands where Cat had been poised seconds before, the back of her head pressing into the hard collar as Cat teased further forward, sending Kara’s tongue deeper inside herself.

“Spread your fingers.” Kara strained her fingers as far as she could, making sure not to touch the other woman lest she be yanked away and shoved flat on the ground with Cat standing between her shoulders.

Once Cat seemed satisfied she eased herself back down, hearing Karas appreciative groan, feeling the sound vibrate into her body as she settled her ass into Kara’s hands. The corner of her mouth lifted when she noted Kara didn’t move those fingers, she didn’t flex or tense or grab for her. She lowered her eyes then, looking at the woman with absolute awe and genuine affection. “You are -such- a good girl, my, good girl at that.”

Cat dug her hips down, pressing into Kara’s hands to test her further before she rolled them up and forward until she felt Kara’s chin pressing against her. “You know I reward such good behavior in many many forms.”

Kara widened her jaw a bit, nodding her head and driving her tongue deeper into Cat’s body with a decedent laugh from the woman above her. “Especially when you can adapt so quickly.” Cat rolled her hips in tight little circles, eyes lowered and never leaving Kara’s own as she remained still.

“Do you want to fuck me Kara?”

The woman’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head, a hum of approval rolling through Cat’s body as her response.

“Do you think you deserve to fuck me?”

Kara shook her head minutely and something in Cat shifted. She twisted the leash suddenly, yanking Kara back with a gasp, letting go of herself before shutting her legs closed with a slap of a sound. The look she saw in Kara’s eyes as they turned glassy made Cat grab her chin holding her up in place for a moment before smoothing her thumb over Kara’s trembling bottom lip.

She felt the gasp of air, the slight shake of emotion as it pulled at Kara’s chest and Cat tipped her head down, ducking beneath the curtain of Kara’s hair until her lips were at her ear, she relayed her safe word to Kara, pulling them both out of the space they were in and immediately feeling the tension in the woman ease for a half second.

“You deserve everything Kara.” She whispered just loud enough for Kara to hear before nipping at her ear and asking if she was alright. The woman nodded a few times and Cat asked for her safe-word to continue. They stayed close and connected for a heartbeat longer until Kara spoke it and Cat slowly released her chin, nipping at her jaw before slowly sitting back again.

“So pretty.” She commented gently, seeing Kara’s features lift from the depths of emotion that had claimed her a second ago. “Pretty enough to fuck.” Cat spoke roughly causing Kara to close her eyes and relish in the words, in the sentiment, in the unspoken agreements beneath something most people would never, ever understand.

Except Cat. Cat understood so well sometimes it frightened Kara.

Cat pulled herself up out of her chair, stepping over Kara’s arms before taking Kara’s leash and simply draping it over her shoulder and around her own waist loosely and moving. Kara was up in an instant, no more than a shadow of a step behind Cat, the tension of the leash never pulling taut with misstep. Even when Cat glanced over her shoulder to look at the other woman before halting abruptly, her pleasure evident.

She turned then, letting the leash fall from her shoulder though it remained bound at her waist. She reached up for Kara then, wrapping both hands around the hard collar as if she were to throttle the other woman, thumbs rubbing under her chin firmly in order to push her head back.

“Red is such a beautiful color on you.”

Kara sighed, head straining against the back rim of the collar as she felt the vibrations from Cat’s hands all around her neck and the added pressure of her thumbs.

“Definitely the one I want you to use.” She saw Kara’s chest tense with the implication, her lower abdomen clenching as she tried to keep her hips steady until Cat released her. She unwrapped the leash from her waist, letting it hang from Kara’s wrists limply in front of her as Cat moved around behind the other woman.

Her fingertips drifted down Kara’s open back, teasing across her spine and against the lower cradle of her hips, running the back of her hand along the curve of her ass before she drew her hand back, a resounding crack split the air causing Kara’s eyes to widen and her mouth to jump open in a silent scream before Cat rubbed the offended skin.

“All shades of red.” She dug her nails into the skin, watching the color fade almost instantly before leaning forward. “Open up Supergirl.”

Kara licked her upper lip absently, trying to regulate her breathing as she continued to look ahead of herself, feeling Cat move behind her as she adjusted her stance and stood with her feet shoulder width apart.

Cat dusted her fingertips across Kara’s spine between her shoulder blades, dipping under the edge of the collar a short distance higher, feeling Kara tip her head down and forward to make a wider gap as Cat kneaded at the base of her neck before holding her there.

“Hand me your leash baby.” She whispered, tugging back on her neck slightly, watching Kara’s fingers coil and pull despite her hands still being bound at the wrist until she hoisted the wrist loop into her grip. Making sure the slack was still there she offered it up to Cat from over her shoulder.

Cat hooked it with her free hand, draping over Kara’s shoulder until the end of it lightly tapped against her ass as she stood there as Cat nudged it just enough to make it sway back and forth across each cheek. Cat dug her nails into Kara’s back, dragging her fingers away from the hold on the back of her neck and out from under the collar before letting her touch slip away completely.

Kara let out a huff of a breath with the sensation that burned down her skin, it was moments and times like this that she relaxed all her senses, at least as far as touch and the regulatory nature of it went, entrusting Cat with more than she ever thought she could with anyone else.

She knew the welts were fleeting but the sting and reverberation of their bite into her skin and out due to the simple pressure of Cat’s capable fingers was enough to make her wet all over again. She swallowed against her collar, trying to listen for the other woman and what she was doing behind her but was too distracted by the harsh scrape of leather as it swung back and forth like a pendulum across her ass.

Cat had done that on purpose, knowing she was so open and receptive to physical stimulation with her barriers lowered, she had made it a point to discover new ways of teasing Kara’s sense of touch enough to keep her from concentrating on other things. Ultimately for the both of them it resulted in a wealth of surprises that they each benefited from in one way or another.

Kara let out a salacious moan of a sound when Cat’s hand fanned over her skin, she had slowly but surely been adjusting her senses until she could nearly feel the air current from Cat’s movements in an attempt to gauge her proximity in the room behind her. Cat’ response was one of amused and mock disappointment. Seeing Kara’s skin come to life in a blossom of red with the flush of her skin and goosebumps that looked almost painful in their rush across her body.

“Did you miss me?”

Kara nodded faintly, letting out a huff of a breath to try and normalize her senses again, another moan slipping past her lips when the vibrations of Cat’s hand echoed into her through the collar before her fingers filtered into her hair.

“What have I said?” Cat warned, seeing Kara’s chest start to rise and fall a little faster at the possibility of having disobeyed the other woman. Her palm curled along Kara’s head, fingers threaded through a hefty amount of blonde locks. “About patience?”

Kara hissed and let out an aroused cry as Cat’s fingers curled and pulled her head back by her hair, causing her body to thump into Cat’s from the force of it. Cat’s lips teased across her cheek, turning into her features as she twisted and caused Kara to let out another moan.

“You can answer.” She stated, tip of her tongue teasing over the shell of Kara’s ear, whispering across her skin as she waited.

“I-it get’s..” She gasped aloud, her back going stiff as she felt cold metal touch her skin from behind coupled with the rough texture of something flat and woven tightly together. “Rewarded. Itgetsrewarded!” Kara nearly threw the words out of herself in a rush as Cat teased whatever she held in her free hand against her down her back and against her ass.

“That’s right.” Cat pulled Kara’s head to the side away from her, licking at the seam just between the collar and where it pressed against Kara’s jaw. Watching with an amused gleam when she saw Kara’s bound hands struggling against her belly, knowing full well Kara could break out of any restraint Cat put on her and then some with a blink.

“In this case, you get rewarded.” Kara let out another small gasp, her breathing visible as she closed her eyes to keep herself from passing out. “If… and only if… “ Cat slowly released her hair, easing Kara’s head back upright to a more relaxed position, the hand whispering across her spine making her muscles jump where she noticed the other woman’s balance was slightly off. “You breathe, slow and deep for me…. “

Kara nodded slightly, doing exactly as Cat stated, keeping as still as she could during the process. Cat smiled behind her unseen, it always amazed her how worked up Kara could get to the point of passing out before they got too far along in some of their play. She herself took a deep breath, leaning forward enough to press a wet, open mouthed kiss in the center of Kara’s back before blowing over the skin.

Again the waves of goosebumps looked almost painful and she continued the onslaught of her tongue and mouth downward only to bite at the swell of Kara’s ass hard enough to make her groan aloud and come away panting as she tried to recover from that burst of sensation.

“Leg up.” Cat commanded, and Kara picked up one of her feet, feeling that cool metal and nylon wrap around her ankle before Cat pushed the limb down. “Now the other and stretch it out.” Kara tried to maintain that slow deep breathing, trying not to exude how eager and wet and beyond turned on she was. She felt straps around her ankles but didn’t look down, keeping her gaze on a point along the wall across the way even when Cat pulled the straps higher.

“Are you wet for me Kara?” The woman whimpered softly, giving a small series of nods when she felt the straps around the shelf of her thighs just above her knees before Cat’s warmth slipped away from it.

“Wet enough for me to fuck senseless?” She caught Cat out of the corner of her eye, moving back around to face her. Pale eyes tracking her every movement as she stood between the spread of Kara’s feet. She tipped her head this way and that, leaning forward enough to rake her teeth across Kara’s chin before licking the underside of the curve when she straightened back on her heels once more.

Kara wavered towards her, hands clenching into fists between them but she still never reached or touched Cat despite her proximity and her want to do so. She nodded again to Cat’s question before whispering through another whimper. “Yes.”

No sooner did the word escape her lips did she suddenly find her mouth falling open and her eyes open wide in surprise as she felt Cat push the head of what she hand hidden in her hands between them up and into her with a deliciously painful thrust that stole her breath away.

The feeling burned through her nerves, wrapping itself around her spine and coiling up while liquid fire poured itself over her hips and down. Her expression caught in that intermix of pleasure and pain as she let out a heady groan a full minute after as the pressure of Cat’s hand eased and she allowed gravity and Kara’s body to let the object to slowly slide out of her.

“Aww, Supergirl… I’m going to need it far wetter than that for what I have planned.”

The base of the toy fit against Cat’s palm between Kara’s legs above the straps, holding it in place so it didn’t fall out completely as she teased it up again in small undulations of her palm over and over and over again until Kara strained her stance wider and Cat slowly pushed the toy into her again, deeper than before.

“Good girl.” She breathed, feeling Kara’s hands press against her lower abdomen as Cat leaned her body into the other woman, dragging the toy down and then thrusting back up inside Kara again, pulling a sharp gasp and another broken moan to escape her. She twisted and bounced the toy between Kara’s legs, watching her struggle to keep herself upright and not drive her hips down in order to impale herself.

Cat continued to thrust in and out of her, feeling the first undulations of her internal walls starting to clench around the thing before she drug it out of the other woman completely. The expression on her features was exquisite, balanced on this precipice of lust, need, want and love.

Kara felt her hips urged forward, those straps she had thought were there to help Cat gauge the tension in her legs now fitting around her waist. She felt Cat’s hands moving around her waist, digging into her skin before pushing the thick round of something else inside her with another wanton series of pants a second before her hips were squeezed almost painfully by the straps there as Cat locked the harness around her.

Her leash was pulled off her shoulder, arms pulled up sharply as Cat turned, her legs spreading as she backed herself up and thrust her ass against Kara, fitting the sex soaked red strap-on between her own legs. She urged Kara’s arms down with the guide of the leash, fitting herself between them until they were angled on her hips as she rubbed herself across the toy, causing the portion inside Kara to press up against her.

“You’ve done so good Kara.” She reached down with her free hand, grabbing the head of the strap-on between her legs, yanking forward and causing Kara to thrust her hips forward and groan in result. “And you are so incredibly wet…” She thumbed over the head of the toy, causing it to vibrate up the shaft where she was rubbing herself and into the portion nestled inside Kara’s body.

“You deserve your reward.” Kara whimpered behind her and Cat pushed herself further against Kara’s body. “You deserve me.” Cat guided the head of the strap on against herself, feeling the tension coiling in Kara’s body, hearing the whimpers in her chest as she held her there bending forward onto the strength of Kara’s bound wrists.

Cat slid the end of the toy inside, rolling her hips in slow, wide circles as she worked herself down it until she was flush with Kara’s hips and felt the woman groan loudly. “Fuck, you feel so good Kara.” Cat clenched and rolled herself against the other woman, feeling her body shake and jump as she kept still.

“Do you want to fuck me Supergirl?” Cat growled, leaning back into Kara’s torso, hand fitting underneath her jaw as she felt her nod over and over and over. “Tell me…”

“Yes Cat, I wanna fuck you until you can’t walk right.”

Cat hummed and grinned, bouncing her hips back against Kara and causing her to gasp, hands starting to twist against her bonds as Cat pulled her touch from Kara’s jaw and hooked the leash in her grasp yanking Kara forward again before giving a small wiggle of her hips and letting out a purposefully slow moan. “That all?”

Kara shook her head slightly, letting out another series of whimpers around her attempts to breathe. “Please, please Cat may I fuck you?”

Cat bit at her own bottom lip, rubbing herself up and down against Kara’s body to distract her as she unbound her hands. Turning her head enough to nuzzle the underside of Kara’s chin and feel the cold press of the collar against her own cheek before she nodded. “Yes baby, you can fuck me.”

Kara’s body almost collapsed into motion, realizing her hands were free they wrapped themselves around Cat’s waist, urging her forward as she thrust up and against the woman hard enough to nearly take her off her feet. Filling the air with both of their cries of passion. Cat wound Kara’s leash around her arm, pulling and tugging where she could for leverage or encouragement.

Within seconds they were against a wall, Cat’s hands pushing hard against the surface, the side of her face catching against the texture of the hard surface as Kara thrust and pounded away into her. She felt her hips dig into the drywall and nearly give as Kara pushed at her harder and harder, delicious grunts and groans of effort bathing the both of them. Cat twisted the leash in her grip, yanking down hard as she drove her hips back against each of Kara’s bruising thrusts with her own, making sure she caught the challenge in her gaze and the amused curl of her lips.

“I thought..” Cat groaned as Kara thrust harder into her, in turn pulling the leash harder until she spoke against Kara’s collar. “I wasn’t going to walk right…” The loud thud of their bodies hitting the wall was enough to make most people wince but Cat merely smiled and rolled with each thrust. “C’mon Supergirl, ‘m waiting.”

Cat let out a sharp sound of surprise as Kara was suddenly gone from her, her back slamming into the wall as she was spun around. Cat was quick to move as Kara grabbed her waist again, rebinding Kara’s wrists even as she lifted her up against the wall and with a fumble of fingers guided the toy around her hips up until she felt Cat’s sex, easing the head of herself inside only to slam herself flush against the other woman causing Cat to cry out yet again.

Kara used her whole body to pin Cat against the wall, driving her hips hard into the other woman as they held each other’s gazes even as Kara hammered away at her. Kara hands fit on the wall on either side of Cat’s throat, the woven bind of the leash pinning her in place and slowly easing her airway closed.

“Break. Me.” Cat commanded, feeling the pressure at her throat and leaning her head back into the wall.

With those two words Kara was gone, body thrusting and pounding away at the other woman even when she felt the claw of Cat’s fingers bite into her forearms, using her own limbs for leverage to answer back Kara’s thrusts with her own.

Cat never once looked away, all manner of things falling past her lips with encouragement even as the edges of her vision threatened to turn hazy. In a near frantic series of movements she unwrapped Kara’s wrists enough to allow her to tip her head forward again and be able to breathe enough. She felt the plow of Kara’s hips grinding into her own, the sound of their bodies slamming together wet and loud throughout the room, but it wasn’t enough, not near what Kara needed.

She grabbed the base of the collar then, yanking Kara into her and forcing her eyes open as she continued to rock away.

“Let. Go.” Cat commanded, seeing Kara’s eyes widen as her fingers broke through the wall and Cat’s legs locked around her waist. Kara’s super speed kicked in almost without her control, causing Cat to press their foreheads together as she took every aching thrust Kara fed her.

Kara slammed them both into the wall and nearly through it, Kara’s outcry burning its way through Cat as her hips cut up hard enough to make Cat wince painfully even as she cried out with an opposite response, her arms wrapping around Kara’s shoulders as the woman came undone.

They were on the ground a moment or two later, Kara having taken two steps back before she dropped to her knees, unable to hold them up any longer. Cat panted against her neck, hands in her hair, as she fingered the lock of the ring at the back of the collar and pulled it free, the pieces of it came apart easily enough and Cat dropped them away and untangled them from the leash when she heard Kara’s broken gasp.

She heard a sob, and a laugh and something in between while Kara’s hands feebly tried to find a place to wrap or hold onto Cat’s back.

“Easy.” Cat murmured, kissing the side of Kara’s neck and along her jaw, feeling her body starting to tremble uncontrollably beyond the aftershocks that continued to thrust her hips into Cat’s in short lived bursts.

Cat slowly eased herself free with a huff and a wince, fingers pulling at the clasps of the harness until she had completely un-threaded it from Kara’s body.

“Kara,” she pressed, the woman still caught somewhere in a haze. “Get up baby.” Her tone was far gentler than before as she watched Kara struggle with herself before they were both off the ground and Cat ushered them over to the nearest couch, pulling a blanket around the both of them as Kara laid out over her and tried to almost bury herself in the other woman and the cushions.

Cat wedged herself between the back and arm, wrapping Kara’s body up in as much of herself as she could, easing her ear against her chest as she threaded her fingers through her hair.

“Breathe, I’m okay.” Cat soothed, nuzzling the top of Kara’s head as the strength of her arms surrounded Cat and hugged her close. “We’re okay.” Cat breathed deep, letting Kara hear it for herself even if she let out a small amused hum.

“You fucked me through a wall.” Her tone was as impressed as it was incredulous given the situation. The weight in her heart easing when she felt Kara’s smile against her chest and caught the barest edges of a hum of satisfaction from the other woman in her arms.

“This is funny to you?”

Kara nodded weakly, fingertips reaching up to smooth over the welts across Cat’s skin through the tears in the clothes she still had on. Or what was left of them at least.

“Did...Did I?”

“No Kara, you didn’t hurt me, quite the contrary.” Cat squeezed her with her legs near Kara’s hips letting a deep seated moan to filter up through her chest. “I’m going to feel you all over me for days.” She continued to pet at the side of Kara’s features, watching her touch explore all the little places Cat would have to endure the task of hiding for the next bit until she healed.

“Kara look at me.”

Kara licked her lips, hesitating for only a moment before pushing up enough to look at the other woman. Finding her features captured in the slender web of Cat’s fingers as she held her in place, making sure she didn’t turn or pull away.

“You’re getting so good at controlling your senses, what you’re allowing yourself to feel.”

Kara nodded, reaching up to trace the red crosshatch pattern against Cat’s throat that she had put there letting out a deep exhale. “But it doesn’t stay with me.”

Cat tipped her head back slightly, letting Kara feel each and every welt left behind before pressing the column of her throat further into Kara’s palm, watching her eyes jump up in question as confusion etched her brow.

“What do you feel Kara?”

“I don’t-”

“Yes you do, when you look at me, when you see what you’ve done to me, what I’ve allowed you to do to me, what do you feel?” Cat’s eyes searched her own, watching Kara argue with herself internally.

“Scared.”

“And?”

Kara bit at her bottom lip a bit, even as Cat reached up and pressed her hand around her throat enough to feel the throb of the welts across her skin in time to her heart, the heat from the injury no matter how fleeting, that ebbed from her body.

“A little proud.”

Cat grinned, making a point to swallow against Kara’s hand, no fear or apprehension in her eyes or written into her expression. “A little?” Kara nodded again, letting the pulses of Cat’s skin burn themselves into her senses. “You should feel a lot.”

Cat shifted then, pulling Kara with her as she shrugged out of her blouse and requested that Kara help her until they were both devoid of clothing and skin to skin with Cat wrapped behind Kara’s back, arms around her shoulders, legs around her waist and that blanket secured around them both.

“You burned a hole in the wall Kara.” She nudged the other woman’s ear, kissing her skin just below it. “And while there are times I wish I could wake up with you and see all the evidence of what we’ve done on your body, It’s almost just as good seeing all of that.” Cat gestured to the mess that was the one wall, the various impressions of their bodies littering its surface until the point along its line where they could see into the next room and the scorch marks left around the edges from Kara’s outburst.

Her hands were everywhere they could touch, relaying her own marks that Kara had left on her body in the form of grazing nails and firm strokes across Kara’s naked skin. “There is no shame and no apology needed with me here, with us, ever.” She kissed along Kara’s neck, hearing her sigh and feeling the last ounces of apprehension beginning to slip away from her. “Trust me Kara, one day I promise you, I will fuck your powers right out of you.”

Kara groaned softly, rolling her head back onto Cat’s shoulder before the woman shifted their positions again, laying them out on the couch in a tangle of limbs. “Then I’ll practically tattoo myself all over your body until you pass out.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s body, nuzzling deep down against her as she felt the last edge of her adrenaline finally beginning to slip away from her, replacing itself with a boneless sense of exhaustion. “Promise?”

“I promise my Kara.” Cat murmured against her temple, running her hands up and down Kara’s back and sides, pulling her closer and closer until she felt the woman finally drift to sleep against her chest.

Cat waited for nearly an hour, never once easing the caress of her touch or the gentle murmurs of her soothing words in that time until she was sure Kara was far beyond sleep, beyond her dreams and with luck in that void of a place where the body and mind gave themselves up completely just to rest and recover, before allowing her own mind and body to ease into sleep.

Kara woke with a gentle start, her body stiffening slightly until she felt warm hands smooth across her face, guiding her down and kissing her with a wanton languidity that made her bones turn to jelly again. She felt Cat’s still naked body press up into the weight of her own, an appreciative noise bubbling up from Cat’s throat and breaking them apart gently.

“Hi.” Cat purred, nosing Kara’s features as she stretched out over Cat causing her to huff and wince with a hint of a laugh.

“Hello.” Kara breathed, nosing Cat’s chin before kissing the round of it and rubbing herself up as she fit her hands beneath Cat’s head, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Cat shook her head slightly, reaching up between them to thumb at Kara’s mouth, feeling the press of a kiss there. “I love you Kara.”

Kara felt her throat tense, eyes lifting from Cat’s palm to her eyes with three simple words she had yet to hear her utter until now. Cat’s other hand found her face, holding her gently as she pushed away the start of a tear before leaning up and capturing her lips again.

Cat felt Kara’s heart escalate against her own chest, the grip of tension in her body before it was replaced with something else, something deeper that washed out over her in a wave. She felt the slight scrunch of Kara’s face against their kiss and broke away, laying her head back into her hands easily.

Kara swallowed hard, staring down at the other woman for a long moment, not feeling any weight or expectancy to say it back, even if she’d said it in what felt like a thousand times before and only gotten a head nod or some other sentiment of acknowledgement but never a reflection until now.

She swallowed thickly, giving the woman beneath her a small nod, causing Cat to grin wide as Kara took a moment to look up again and make a small ‘ooo’ sound before biting at her bottom lip. “I … ‘m not sorry?”

Cat actually laughed, pushing at the other woman playfully before Kara pinned her down, sliding Cat’s arms above their heads as she stretched her body over the other woman and kissed her until Cat came up panting.

“Good. I know I’m not.” Cat sighed openly, head tipping back as Kara’s mouth drifted across her bruised throat. “MMmmm, hungry?”

Kara grinned against her skin, nipping at the welts she had left there causing Cat to gasp. “You have no idea.”

Cat hummed another series of laughs, straining against the hold around her wrists as she picked up her head, causing Kara to lift her own up at her. “I meant for food, not me.”

Kara flashed her megawatt smile at Cat and the woman had to refrain from rolling her eyes playfully. “I’m always hungry.” She stated honestly, sliding up onto her knees astride Cat as she let her go, pushing herself back with her hands on either side of the other woman’s body as they sat up together. “For you and food.”

Cat mouthed at Kara’s lips, licking at the inside of her upper one before slipping out from under her and off the couch. Kara watched the other woman stalk across the room, naked and nearly glowing in the dim light breaking through the terrace windows.

“Move your ass Supergirl or I’ll eat it all myself.”

Kara was up and off the couch in a burst of super speed, wrapping herself up behind Cat at the waist and walking awkwardly into the kitchen together as she kissed her shoulder only to stop when Kara saw the copious amounts of food covering nearly every surface of the kitchen.

“Uhm... do, you have a super power you need to tell me about?” Kara questioned, eyes running over everything while her stomach sang the song of its people.

Cat grinned, leaning back into Kara’s body before tipping her head back enough to kiss the underside of Kara’s jaw. “The ability to make a well placed phone call and set all this up while you’re promptly passed out… nope just an average Saturday night.”

“Funny.”

“I thought so.”

Cat eased Kara’s arms from around her waist, rounding her island and contemplating which bit to try first before plucking a strawberry from a pile of fruit and popping it into her mouth, leaning forward on her elbows. She made a circling motion with her free fingers and the bit of strawberry stem held in the rest towards the surrounding banquet.

“Eat.” She said around a bite, noting Kara’s minor hesitation. She grabbed another strawberry, gesturing with her fingers for Kara to come near before holding it in her teeth for Kara to grab.

The woman was more than happy to oblige as Cat grinned and tossed the stem aside. “Not feeding you again until you eat about half of this island.” She warned playfully, knowing she’d be feeding Kara herself undoubtedly after all this with the look the woman was giving her.

Kara humphed in mock pout, before popping another bit of fruit into her mouth and then a square of cheese until she found a plate shoved into her hands and Cat pressed against her back.

“Eat baby…” She kissed her shoulder then, catching Kara’s look of apprehension. “The fact I’ve ravaged you enough that you have to eat a buffet all by yourself afterward just to feel somewhat normal again, turns me on.”

Kara grinned, her cheeks flushing red with the admission before Cat slipped away from her, grabbing her own plate and making herself up a healthy heap of food. They ended up back in the room they had nearly destroyed, admiring their handy work a little bit until Kara had set her fourth plate down and padded over to where Cat had taken off her collar.

She put it together then, locking the ring in place and holding it up, noting Cat’s approach in its reflection as she draped herself around Kara’s waist, chin pressing into her shoulder.

“It really is beautiful.”

“Beautiful gift for a beautiful woman.” Cat offered, nuzzling Kara’s shoulder before feeling her turn, easing her hold as Kara twisted enough to look at Cat face to face.

“It makes me feel,” Kara searched for the words, unsure of what exactly she was trying to convey. “Powerful, and almost euphoric.”

“I was hoping you’d like it.”

“Very much, so very, very much.” Kara breathed, bringing the object between them, watching Cat smooth her fingers across its surface and trace the contour along the throat.

“It’s yours.”

Kara shook her head slowly. “No.” Eyes lifting from it to the other woman. “It’s yours.”

Cat looked to the collar then back up to Kara, pulling the object down between them as she kissed Kara with a startling tenderness.

“Ours then.” Kara nodded against her forehead, setting the collar aside easily as she pulled Cat to her, food forgotten as she kissed her all over again.

Arms fit themselves around Cat’s body, hoisting her from the ground and pulling her body into her arms completely before Kara swept them both up and away into Cat’s bedroom.

Cat had been at work, looking over layouts nearly a week later when all the screens behind her broke with the commotion of Supergirl and some manner of something she was handling across the city. She caught one of the headlines and looked confused, knowing Kara would be fine but why would they be commenting on her suit of all things.

She stood easily enough, turning around to look at the main screen only to feel herself want to drop back down into the chair when she caught sight of it, the high polish armor-like collar poised around Kara’s neck and shoulders before she fired off her laser vision at the latest encroachment into National City.

Cat bit at her bottom lip enough to turn it red in one pass, glancing to her left as she pulled out her top drawer, seeing the large steel ring still nestled in place. She turned her eyes back to the screen, her grin pulling her lip free as she palmed that ring and gathered her things despite the early afternoon hour.

“See you all on Monday, don’t call, don’t forward, thank you.” And with a collapse of the elevator doors she was gone, leaving a surprised CatCo staff in the wake of her departure.

 


End file.
